


Forever and Always

by xTarmanderx



Series: Flows of Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Graduation has finally arrived. Liam’s got a lot to look forward to.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate my first Thiam fic being a year old, I decided to write a short sequel to the story. I hope you all enjoy!

Graduation at last. 

Liam straightened his tie in the mirror, unable to stop grinning. He’d done it. The last four years had been stressful, but he’d made it. He’d graduated with his degree in marine biology and had scored a job with an aquarium just a few hours away from college. Today was not just his last day in his apartment, but his last day in town. As soon as graduation was over, he’d be climbing inside his car and heading to his new home. The last few weeks of packing and scrambling to get everything accomplished before the big move in the midst of final exams had been anxiety-inducing, but he’d made it. 

He checked his reflection one last time and picked up his hanger from the bathroom door. With one last glance around his empty bedroom, he walked through it and headed slowly for the front door. A knock sounded just as he entered the living room and he slid his hands into his pockets, turning as Mason and Corey walked in. His best friend split immediately into a grin, crossing the room and pulling him into a hug. “Looking good, man. You ready?”

“Just need to drop my keys at the leasing office.” Liam said, turning and hugging Corey as well. “We made it. Holy shit.”

“Hard to believe. We were all panicking hard at the end of first semester.” Corey reminded with a soft laugh. “Didn’t we get stupidly drunk the night grades were posted and we all passed?”

“Yeah. That was the night Liam hit on Theo and cried when he said he had a boyfriend. Practically inconsolable.” Mason teased. “Then Theo kissed him and he cried more because he didn’t want to be a home wrecker.”

“Listen. We all know that I can’t be held accountable for what mixing rum and tequila does to me. I was completely fucked up.” Liam huffed, lightly elbowing Mason in the side. “You guys just want to meet there or what?”

“Sounds good. Just wanted to swing by and make sure you didn’t need anymore help, but it looks like you loaded the last few boxes into your car already.” Mason said, shuffling toward the door. “Crazy to say goodbye to this place. But hey, it was awesome while you had it.” That felt like the understatement of the year. It was a home of many firsts and he was sad to leave it all behind. But this had just been a stepping stone toward the rest of his life. He had a million new firsts to explore when he went to his new home.

Just under an hour later, Liam found himself being lined up with the rest of his graduating class. He lost Corey and Mason as they joined their respective degrees. It took half an hour after that to get into the stadium and another hour to be recognized for his diploma. While they hadn’t been called by name, each graduating degree had been called and the recipients had stood for a moment while applause thundered around them. He broke rank at the end and found Mason and Corey, joining his best friends as they searched for their families and friends to take quick pictures. They had lunch reservations to get to immediately after, so they knew they needed to be quick.

“Liam!” Jenna’s voice sounded over the crowd and he snapped his head around, grinning as he ran straight for her. She laughed and met him halfway, squealing in delight as he picked her up and spun her around. “Congratulations, baby! I’m so proud of you!” She said, settling her hands on his shoulders and planting a kiss on his cheek as he set her down.

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” He said, ducking down and pressing his face against the side of her neck. “Thank you for believing in me,” he whispered.

“You always had it in you.” She squeezed her arms around him and then let go, stepping back to pull in Mason and Corey for fierce hugs. “Come on, boys. I’ve got your parents rounded up. Corey, your little sister has gotten so big!” She said as they started to walk toward David and the other parents. “She’s twelve now, right?”

“Thirteen in a few days.” Corey replied, grinning.

“She’s so tall for her age! Your dad is going to be beating off potential suitors with a stick.” She laughed. Liam chuckled and shook his head, immediately going in to hug David and thank him for coming out. He did the same with Mason and Corey’s parents, answering questions left and right as Jenna maneuvered them around for pictures. Before he could even process it all, they were being ushered toward the parking lot with the promise to meet up again at the steakhouse for lunch.

Liam pulled out his phone and hit speed dial, sighing heavily as it went straight to voicemail. “Hey, Theo. Just wanted to call and let you know that I’m going to lunch with my parents. Graduation went smoothly. I didn’t actually trip like I’ve been dreaming I would. I hope you’re having a good day at work. Wish you could have been here to cheer me on. Love you, I’ll see you when I get in tonight.” He ended the call and tossed his phone into the cup holder, pulling on his sunglasses.

The restaurant was slammed with customers by the time Liam arrived. He parked in the overflow lot and joined up with Mason’s parents, escorting them to the entrance where everyone else was waiting. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he knew all of the college graduates that were seated inside, all friends that he’d formed close bonds with over the last few years. Each table was covered with gorgeous bouquets of flowers and there was a banner congratulating them all on their accomplishments. “They really went all out with this,” he murmured softly.

“Yeah. We’ve even got a private room in the back.” Mason said, gently nudging him in the ribs. “Go check it out.”

“What are you up to?” Liam asked, squinting suspiciously at him. “Do you know something that I don’t?”

“My lips are sealed.” Mason said with a wink.

“Worst best friend ever. I’m going to ask Corey.” Liam declared. If anyone would give up a secret, it would be him.

“Too bad Corey doesn’t know anything.” Mason said, flashing him a cheeky grin. He threw his arm around Liam’s shoulders and squeezed, beginning to lead him toward the back of the restaurant. They passed Jenna on the way, Liam’s mother teary-eyed and grinning from ear to ear as they walked.

“Mason....” Liam said softly, glancing back at his parents.

“Just enjoy the trip.” Mason stopped just at the beginning of a hall that led back to the reserved area, dropping his arm.

Gorgeous silver and blue fairy lights were strung along the hallway, illuminating the path that Liam was expected to take. He took the first steps and let his gaze drift down the wall, breath catching in his throat. There were photos of he and Theo over the past three years covering the walls, weaving together a beautiful timeline that told the story of their love. He’d never seen some of the photos, stills of himself that must have been captured during a date as he was flushed and grinning in most. Where there were no pictures, there were colorful index cards with handwritten drawings and important dates, like their first meeting and the first time they’d made love. He bit down on his lip, eyes welling with tears as she shakily moved toward the reserved room.

“Don’t you dare,” he whispered as he reached for the sliding door. Pushing it open, he found Theo in a gorgeous black suit with a bouquet of Blue Iris flowers clutched against his chest. “No. Don’t. You can’t.” He said, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Congratulations today, Liam.” Theo said, smirking. “Did you really think I would miss it?”

“You’re supposed to be at work, asshole.” Liam said, wiping at his eyes.

“I couldn’t miss your big day.” Theo said, setting down the flowers on the table. “Liam-“

“Yes,” he blurted out. Cheeks flush with color, he stepped forward and reached for Theo’s hands. “Yes.”

“I haven’t even asked,” Theo chuckled, leaning in and resting their foreheads together. “Liam Dunbar,” he said, kissing the tip of his nose before lowering himself to one knee. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a slim black box, opening it against his knee. A simple silver band gleamed up at Liam and Theo held it up, smiling softly. “Will you do me the honor and privilege of becoming my husband? I know you’ve already signed onto a house with me and that alone was a huge step. I want to take it one further and spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you and how happy you’ve made me. What do you say?”

“Maybe I should think about it.” Liam said, sniffling. Theo laughed and lifted the ring, poising it just over his ring finger.

“Last chance to back out.”

“Like I’d ever be so stupid. Get up here and kiss me.” Liam said, reaching for Theo’s tie. His fiancé grinned and rose up, meeting him halfway for a passionate kiss. When he needed to breathe, he pulled back and grinned against the corner of Theo’s lips. “Why now? Why here?” He asked softly, shivering as Theo stroked a hand down his back.

“Your mom.” Theo chuckled. “I was going to do it when we got home tonight, but she told me that wasn’t acceptable. She and Mason helped plan everything.”

“Of course,” Liam snorted softly. “Does everyone here know?”

“Everyone but Corey. Couldn’t trust him not to say anything.” Theo kissed the corner of his mouth. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to be with your family at graduation. I sat by myself in the very back. It was torture, but I didn’t want to risk ruining the surprise.”

“Trust me, I’m surprised.” Liam said, hugging him tightly. He buried his face against Theo’s shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Forever and always.”


End file.
